


Day In The Life

by nayanroo



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kidfic, dadki, hope u have a good dentist because you're gonna get CAVITIES, shameless fluff, sifmom, stay at home dad loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayanroo/pseuds/nayanroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's never imagined being a stay-at-home dad.  Sif doesn't want to imagine what trouble they'll get up to... and Ullr can imagine a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day In The Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeathMeetsLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathMeetsLife/gifts).



“Now,” Sif told him, shifting their little toddler into Loki’s arms. “Remember he goes down for his nap at two, and he likes that music I’ve got queued up – no matter how stupid you think it is, just play it, because it’ll put him right to sleep.”

Ullr squirmed in his father’s arms, trying to reach for Sif. “Mama!”

Sif beamed at him and leaned over to kiss his silky black hair. “Be good for Papa,” she crooned. “And you,” and she stood on tiptoe to give Loki his own less-than-motherly kiss, “Behave too.”

“I’m an angel,” Loki insisted, but smirked and gave her a smoldering look… at least, until Ullr screeched right next to his ear and made him wince.

“You’ll have his attention all day, Ullr.” Sif brushed her fingertips over his little hands, then over Loki’s cheek. “Goodbye, Loki.”

They followed Sif out onto the front porch to watch her climb into her patrol car and wave when she backed out – Ullr knocked Loki in the mouth with his hand – and they watched until she had pulled out of the neighborhood and turned onto the main street heading for the highway.

“Mama gone?” Ullr asked. He sounded wistful. Loki knew the feeling.

“Mama gone,” he agreed. “She’ll be back in twelve hours or so. Until then, Ullr,” and he grinned as his son hit the screen door out of the way as they went back to the warmth inside, “It’s just you and I. So what shall we do today?”

For a while it was easy, as Ullr was perfectly happy on his play mat, and Loki settled himself at his desk to do a little bit of work. Between the inheritance he’d gotten from the Odinson estate when his adoptive parents died (even split with Thor it had been a _lot_ ), his own earnings from a rather dark time in his life where he’d been a corporate lawyer, Loki was able to provide well enough. Add in Sif’s salary and her recent pay grade increase when she’d made Sergeant, and they were very comfortable indeed. But Loki hated being bored almost as much as he’d once hated the thought of losing Sif to someone else, so he’d stayed on as a consultant for the company he’d worked for, working from home as issues that needed his expertise arose.

Mostly, though, he did research, working on a history of Asgard and its political relations. Given that he had elected to stay at home with Ullr, he had all the time in the—

“Papa.”

Loki peered over the top of his tablet. Ullr had pulled himself up and was holding onto the edge of the desk, his eyes focused on his father. “Yes?”

“Papa. Papa-papa-papa-papa-papa—“

“ _Yes_ , Ullr?”

“Want up!”

Loki eyed the page in the age-yellowed ledger he’d been poring over and sighed, saving his work and rising to scoop Ullr up into his arms. His son giggled in delight, hands fisting in the fabric of Loki’s shirt to keep himself upright as they walked downstairs. Sif had mentioned that it might be a good idea to take Ullr out to the park down the street; he couldn’t make much use of the equipment yet, but the exercise would be good for him.

“I think it’s time for a walk,” he said.

But when Loki sat Ullr down on the couch and turned round to get a warm coat, the toddler slid off and ran off through the house, shrieking at the top of his lungs, and somehow turned what should have been a fairly simple process of getting ready into a half-hour ordeal.

The park itself wasn’t that much of a problem. Loki scrolled through his news feeds on his phone, though he spent more time watching Ullr play with the other young children there. The park had a separate area for the very young, with the strange recycled rubber flooring instead of sand. A good thing, as Ullr seemed just as pleased to tumble head-over-heels as he was running about.

Loki had just clocked the time – he figured it was almost at the point where after lunch and a little more playing Ullr would be tired enough to fall right asleep when he went down for his nap in the afternoon – when he got a text message. It was from Sif, and he smiled when he read it, imagining her sitting in her patrol car with her brow furrowed in thought.

_Hows it going_

_Took half an hour to get him ready for the park_ Loki tapped out, then looked up to see Ullr slide off a platform he’d been trying to scramble up onto and land on his bottom. _but he’s enjoying himself at least_

“Sif at work?”

Eyildr, one of their neighbors, sat beside him. She had her twin girls with her; they were a year older than Ullr, and the three children had played together often here in the park. “Full time,” he said. “Now that I’m consulting instead of going into the office, she’s going back to full time. She’s a sergeant now, so…”

“Lots more to do.” Eyildr peered at him, a shrewd smile on her face. “I figured she’d be texting you to see how things were going. You had the look.”

“What look?”

“The Sif look.”

“I do not have a Sif look.”

“Of course not, how silly of me.” Eyildr tilted her chin at the playground. “You should probably go get your kid before he falls over again.”

Loki glanced up and saw Ullr teetering on the edge of one of the platforms. He’d climbed up onto another one that was higher up, and with a jolt of alarm Loki got up and jogged over, much to Ullr’s delight.

“Papa!” he said, bouncing on his feet excitedly. Loki held out a hand and Ullr took it in both of his, balancing himself. “Papa, up high!”

“I see, you’re up very high,” he said, walking along as Ullr made his way onto a bridge between two towers of platforms. “But it’s time to go home now, Ullr, it’s time for lunch.”

“Don’t wanna.”

“Ullr, we have to go now, come on.” Loki stopped, but Ullr tugged on his hand, a stubborn look coming into his eyes.

“Wanna play, Papa.”

“I know you want to, but we’ve been here long enough. Come on, Ullr…”

As he saw that stubborn look intensify, Loki steeled himself. It seemed leaving the park was going to be just as difficult as getting to it.

*

“Is Loki doing all right?”

Sif slid her phone away and put the patrol car in drive. “Ullr’s being a handful.”

“Well…”

“It’s not unexpected.” Sif shrugged. “He’s got Loki for a father.”

“And you for a mother.” Thor refreshed the call slip whiteboard, watching for a call to come in for them. “It’s just that Loki… well, I never thought he would settle down this way. I don’t know how he will take to it.”

Sif shared Thor’s concern, but she had seen the way Loki watched his son, she’d seen the way Loki’s face had changed when he held his son in his arms in the hospital. “He’s stubborn enough to pretend it’s going all right even if he wants to tear his hair out,” she said. “Really, Thor, I’m sure there’s no need to worry. Loki would tell me if anything was amiss at home.”

“Yes, of course,” Thor murmured. “So, about Christmas…”

*

If Loki had loved his son any less his glower would have actually held weight, but Ullr was spared the full intensity of his father’s ire. Leaving the park had turned into an ordeal just the same as leaving the house, except infinitely more embarrassing; Ullr had _not_ wanted to leave, and had gone fully deadweight when Loki had tried to lift him off the playground, crying the whole time. He’d had to endure the judgmental stares of the other parents there… though Eyildr had given him a sympathetic smile. Of course, the moment they’d gotten home Ullr had brightened up, and run off when Loki set him down.

“Ullr,” he called, and heard an answering giggle from the living room. His bad feelings began to dissipate, and were gone entirely by the time he swooped in and plucked Ullr out of his hiding place. His son shrieked in delight, and Loki smiled too as they made their way into the kitchen.

“Are you hungry?” he asked.

“Hungry!”

“What would you like, my boy? We have…” he pulled the fridge open and made a survey of the contents. “…chicken, vegetables…”

“Bepeppers?” Ullr sounded hopeful, and Loki knew he ought to jump on the chance to feed his son vegetables before Ullr knew exactly what they were to refuse them.

“Bell peppers,” he agreed. “Green, red…”

“Red!”

“What else?”

Ullr reached for a container full of chicken and Loki took that as a clear enough sign. He put the boy in his seat with some cereal – more to play with than to eat, as it promptly ended up on the floor – and set about making lunch.

If anyone had asked him ten years ago if he ever saw himself standing in a kitchen cutting up food into tiny, toddler-sized chunks, Loki would have laughed in their face. The idea that he’d marry Sif at all, let alone have a child with her, had been laughable. But here he was cleaning up cereal off the floor and watching Ullr happily shove chicken and peppers into his mouth…

…and into Loki’s face when he happened to look up.

_Take a deep breath,_ Loki reminded himself as he met Ullr’s gleaming eyes.

“Eat, Papa!”

*

Sif opened the door silently, putting her gear bag up on a shelf (out of Ullr’s reach) and toeing off her boots.

“Ullr?” she called. “Loki?”

A sleepy voice floated down from the room that was Loki’s study. “We’re in here, Sif.”

She made her way upstairs to find Loki sitting on the loveseat with a book in hand and Ullr asleep, face pressed into his father’s chest. Loki seemed exhausted himself, but he set his book aside to take Sif’s face in his hands when she kissed him.

“You survived,” she murmured against his lips. He laughed, and the sound made her shiver.

“Barely. Our son has your… willfulness.”

“Oh, does he.” Sif squeezed onto the loveseat beside him, leaning against her husband’s shoulder and stroking Ullr’s hair. “Well, much like his father he is very lucky he’s cute.”

Loki turned his head, pressing his face into her hair, and Sif got a little more comfortable. The warmth was making her sleepy, but she had designs upon her husband before they made it to their dreams. Still, it was nice to sit here with them, no worries and no callouts and no reports to write.

“Think you can do this again tomorrow, Loki?”

He laughed again, and his lips brushed her ear when he spoke. 

“As long as you come home to us, I can.”


End file.
